A New Beginning
by SpicoliHill
Summary: 2 generations into the future of Harry Potter a 1st year Alex Riddle and a 1st year Haley Malfoy meet at the platfrom 9 34.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young Haley Malfoy stepped threw the platform 9 ¾. The first year lugged her trunk over to the train, her mother an older brother came up behind her. Haley Malfoy was the daughter of Misty Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's daughter. Haley and her older brother Adam had been raised by their single mother there whole life, neither remember their father which could be a good thing.

"Now Haley if you need anything you owl me right away, and make sure your brother help's you out" said Misty Malfoy

"I'll help her mum don't worry" said Adam who was a second year this year.

"Adam come on man" shouted one of Adam's friends

"Bye Mum, Love you" said Adam as he hugged his mum and ran off

"Alright Haley lets get you on the train" said Misty picking up her daughters trunk.

Haley nodded and turned around and ran right into a young boy with black hair, he looked like he was a first year as well.

"Watch where your going!" the boy said

"Oh… I'm sorry" muttered Haley

"Now Alex Riddle that is no way to treat her" said the boy's mother as she walked up behind him.

"Riddle, But wait that means" muttered Misty as she looked up at the child's mother "Cera?"

"Why Misty it's so nice to see you" said Cera

"Yes… you too, I had no idea you had a son"

"Yes a daughter as well but she won't be starting for sometime, this is Alex's first year" said Cera smiling at her son "And I see you have one yourself" said Cera smiling at Haley

"Two actually my other just ran off with his friends, he's a year older then Haley here" said Misty putting her hand on her daughters shoulder "Say Hello Haley"

"H…Hello" she said stuttering slightly

"Is this your first year to?" asked Cera

Haley nodded her head in embarrassment.

"Alex would you like to say hi as well?" said Cera as she pushed her son forward.

"Hi" he said bluntly

Suddenly a whistle sounded "All aboard" came the conductor's voice.

"oh goodness, Alright Haley have fun at school make me proud" said Misty as she put her daughters trunk under the train in the storage compartments then hugged her daughter goodbye. "I'll send Ares to you when you get there" said Misty referring to her daughters white owl. "Oh and here don't forget Sulfur" said Misty taking a black snake out of her pocket and handed it to Haley.

"Ok mum love you and thanks"" said Haley as she put the sleeping snake in her pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley quickly got onto the train and with that it pulled out. She waved goodbye to her mother and then went for searching for a seat. When the train was out of the station, she had checked about seven carts and they were all full. After a few minutes she had reached the back of the train she opened it up to find the boy she had run into on the platform, he was all by himself.

"Umm, Excuse me can I sit here?" she asked

"Sure go ahead" said Alex as he stared out the window.

She smiled and sat down. After a few minutes of odd silence Haley finally spoke up. "My name is Haley Malfoy by the way."

Alex turned away from the window and looked at her "Alex Riddle"

"Nice to meet you" said Haley

"Did you say your last name was Malfoy?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well me dad is always complaining about this Malfoy when he comes home from work, does your dad work at the ministry?"

"A… I don't know you see I've never known my Father" said Haley sadly.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I guess it be your mum then?"

"Yes, me mum works at the ministry"

"Well there we go, me dad always said to stay away from Malfoy's but you seem really nice, I don't know what he was thinking" said Alex smiling.

"Thanks" she said then suddenly there was a knock on the compartment door. And a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes walked into the compartment.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." asked the boy with a slight French accent.

Haley and Alex both nodded.

The boy smiled and sat down next to Haley, Haley blushed.

"My name is Landin Naffley, jus to let you know"

"Haley Malfoy"

"Alex Riddle"

"Nice to meet you both is this your first year to?" asked Landin.

They both nodded.

"What house do you think you will be in?" asked Landin.

"I'm not so sure my family is a Slytherin house type so maybe Slytherin, but I guess I will just see when the time comes" said Haley

"Well my Grandpa was in Gryffindor and so was my dad, but my mom was in Slytherin so I'm not so sure" said Alex

"What about you? What house do you think you'll be in?" asked Haley.

"Well my whole families been in Slytherin like yours so most likely Slytherin" said Landin

"I don't think its as bad as everyone says it is to be just perfectly honest, I just think a few bad wizards came out of it so it got a bad name" said Haley

"Well I suppose that could be the case if you really do think about it" said Landin.

The three talked on for hours like old friends and before they knew it, the train had arrived at Hogwarts.


End file.
